inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rutilus Extraho quod Vis Lupus: Seisatsuyodatsu VS Hikaru Kuraihi
Hikaru sighed as he observed the landscape. Seireitou and Senka had gone of to who knows where, and Mizore was back in the future. He took a bite out of the apple he was eating. Seisatsuyodatsu teleports near Hikaru and his demonic aura is felt, he stops in front of him and stares. Hikaru looked at Seisatsuyodatsu and said, "It's rude to stare ya know." He blinks and speaks. "And i care because? you'll die all the same" Hikaru looked at the man above him blankly, "I don't think I'll die like most people will. Of old age and such." Seisatsuyodatsu cracks his knuckles and claws as they crackle with electricity. "Not what i meant, i meant your gonna die, HERE!" He says vanishing and appearing in the air. "Lightning CLAW!!!!!" He says slamming down on Hikaru's location. "OK," said a bored Hikaru, who was standing behind Seisatsu-...Ya know what? I'll just call him Sadotsu...Anyway, Hikaru was standing behind Sadotsu, unfazed by the attack. Seisatsuyodatsu looks up from the crater created by his attack. "hmm, you evaded my attack, Lightning Whip!" He says generating a whip outta electricity and flings it at Hikaru to immobilize him. Hikaru let the whip hit him, then he jolted at the power that the whip held. "Wow, that woke me up." Seisatsuyodatsu smirks. "Hmm, i wonder what you can do, Demon!" He says this as he draws his sword, Shikenjigoku. "I bet your wondering how am i gonna kill you with a sakabatō?, simple your gonna die without my blade ever piercing your body." Seisatsuyodatsu says as a large demonic aura comes from his sword. Hikaru looked at Sadotsu. "Uh...2 things wrong there chief. 1. I'm not a Demon 2. You're a fool to underestimate me." Seisatsuyodatsu smirks again. "Well same to you, you'd be a fool to underestimate me as well, Hikaru Kuraihi" Hikaru smirked and said, "Well from my point of view, there's nothing left to underestimate. All you are is a morally bankrupt dragon demon with a god complex. Should be a nice warmup." I Can't Be Killed Seisatsuyodatsu gets angry and stares at Hikaru with murderous intent. "oh i am a morally bankrupt DEMON? Prepare yourself Child!" He says attacking once again with Lightning claw. "You don't get it," said a bored Hikaru. He easily sidestepped the attack, then kicked Sadotsu's side. "You aren't good enough." Seisatsuyodatsu smirks as this happens. "Fool, did you think that my electric attacks were limited to one area?" he says this as he stuns Hikaru as hes hit on his side. "Now, Terra Strike!" he says blasting him with a condensed electric energy wave. Hikaru winced at the energy that Sadotsu shot at him. He was left immobile for quite a long time, trying to recover from the blast. He then said, "Great, I'm up against one of the yelling villains. I can never seem to match many people in intelligence. Maybe it's because that all the villains we've encountered are these illiterate berserkers." Seisatsuyodatsu takes offense to that comment and stands up looking down at Hikaru. "Im not a villain, Yes i may be a yoaki but that means nothing about my character. I attacked you outta boredom not spite.But now, this battle has a purpose, Your DEATH!" he says pointing his sword at him. Hikaru sighed, "Do you ever stop saying on how you're going to kill me? Let me say this so a buffoon such as yourself can understand. I can't die." He then teleported in front of Sadotsu, and slashed him across his chest. Seisatsuyodatsu laughs at him as his dragon scale barrier blocks the attack. "Garandou!" he says using the 3rd attack of his blade to corrode thru hlkaru's arm with its negative energy mixed with his blood. "This attack corrodes thru EVERYTHING!" Hikaru looked at his arm, and blood began to exude from his arm. It covered over the damage done, and over his blade. They stayed on for about a minute or so, and then the blood sloughed off his arm and sword. They looked as if they were never damaged or corroded. "Apparently they say that if you yell loud enough, you'll get stronger. Seems kind of stupid to me. It would make me look like you almost. A low class demon with a major god complex." Seisatsuyodatsu starts to get angrier at this lower life form in his eyes taunting his powers, he glares at Hikaru and raises his blade towards the heavens. "Tenjoukai!" he says firing a large White energy wave, this attack rips up the ground and destroys the environment in its path as it speeds towards Hikaru. Hikaru covered his right hand in blood, and charged his energy toward his hand and wrist. He then grabbed the blast with his right hand, then he whipped the blast right back at Sadotsu. Seisatsuyodatsu smiles. "Tenjoukai!" he says firing a 2nd blast that rebounds the 1st, fuses with it and quadruples its power as it slams into Hikaru. "This attack is in the same caliber as the Backlash Wave, so all you did was fuel my 2nd attack and amplify its power by 10 fold" "Really? That was ten times its power?" Hikaru was bleeding over his left eye, but the rest of him was unharmed, "Because that last attack was pitiful. I just wasted energy blocking something that I thought was powerful." Seisatsuyodatsu looks at Hikaru and thinks. Why is this guy so damn hard to slain? hes taken all but one of my attacks and doesnt seem fazed "Ok, im tired of you mocking my power, I the Son of the Dragon Demon" Hikaru smirked and said, "Do you know why your attacks don't faze me? "No i do not" Seisatsuyodatsu says calmly. "Why are they not working?" "Because I have already fought you," said Hikaru cooly. "Not in this time, but in another time. Where I come from." "And, you know all my attacks? ok then this battle is pointless" he says putting away his sword. "If you can read my attacks then you wont be felled by my blade." Hikaru smirked and said, "Well, I wouldn't quit just yet. Yes I have fought you before, but it was when you were weak and frail. Your attacks were easy to dodge. However," Hikaru looked at his hand, "That corrosion thing of yours, it's still affecting me. I can only hold it back for so long." He then looked at Sadotsu. "Not to mention you almost snapped a bone or 2 from that last attack of yours. You still have a chance." Hikaru smiled and said, "You just need to push me to the limit." "If you want to continue it will be at an exhibition level, This is only for sparring purposes because if we've fought before, i must have been worth keeping alive if you spared me, Hikaru Kuraihi" He says turning around. Formal Exhibition Match -Battle of Skill Hikaru smirked, "Bring it on. I'll show you that my power over wolves exceeds your power as a dragon demon." Seisatsuyodatsu smirks as well, "We will see about that boy." Seisatsuyodatsu goes airborne and charges his lightning claw attack. Hikaru looked up at Sadotsu and said, "Must you always act so cliche? Just because a lot of fighters jump into the air to attack, doesn't mean you should follow in their steps." "Lightning CLAW!" Seisatsuyodatsu says slamming down onto Hikaru. "i know, its just real fun to do" "Isn't it though?" Hikaru was beside Sadotsu, having easily dodged the attack. Seisatsuyodatsu spins around and hits him with the hilt of his sword. A small crack could be heard from the attack. Hikaru kicked Sadotsu away, and clutched his right arm. "That really hurt." Sei smirks "oh did that hurt?" Seisatsuyodatsu goes airborne again and throws his lightning whip at him. Hikaru jumped to a boulder near him, letting the whip hit the ground. "You almost broke my arm. Didn't know how much power you could use when you put your mind to it." Seisatsu lands. "um yeah, but im suprised you havent hit me back." Hikaru smiled, "Well, at least you are speaking in the vernacular rather than in a battle mode manner." He let go of his arm and said, "I just want to test you first. Sides," Hikaru put his left arm behind his back, and a sword hilt appeared in his hand, "I doubt you could combat against Tenshito." Seisatsu holds his demon blade. "My blade can match yours" Hikaru grinned, "A demonic blade verses a heavenly one?" He held his blade forward, but only with his left hand. "Should be fun." Seisatsu raises his blade towards the sky. "Tenjoukai!" he says using the holy attack from his blade Hikaru slashed the attack with his blade, easily disintigrating it. No adverse effects were reaped from the attack. "Demonic attacks are your forte. Holy attacks won't work against me." Seisatsu smirks and uses the ougi attack from his blade, his most powerful attack. "Shounetsujigoku!" Hikaru's eyebrows were raised at the sight of the attack. He tried to block it with his sword, but he was merely blown away by the force. Seisatsu looks at the black fire that was released from his blade. "So how do you like that attack?" Hikaru stood up, his sword arm bleeding, and his hair a muddy crimson color. But even with these injuries, he was grinning evilly. "Man I'm stupid. To think I could've blocked your best attack with my off hand." "That was the Black Fire granted by the Jewel of Agis, it is very hot, or you already know that." He says smirking again. "That was the greatest of my 3 attacks and as such has a costly price for use." Seisatsu's sword arm is bleeding as well because he was his by the backlash of his ultimate technique. Hikaru smirked, "Yet that attack caused damage that leaves me 19% damaged. And it was when using my off hand." He held his sword with his right hand now. "So what will the outcome be if you attack me when I'm using my better hand?" Seisatsu channels his power into 1 attack that he knows will amaze hikaru. "I hope you can dodge this last 1, its quite powerful, considering its the FUSION of the 1st three, i only can use this once every turn of the full lunar cycle, so here i go, Soudai Hakuryoku!" Seisatsu releases his Grand Force attack, the fusion of the above attacks that if used under the right conditions which is under the light of a blue moon, will rip a hole into the gateway between life and death. "Hmm, an attack so powerful that it distorts dimensions," mused Hikaru. He then looked to the sky, "And a blue moon is out tonight. Mala suerte (bad luck)..." He then looked toward the blast as it sped toward him. He thought to himself, If I dodge the attack, it'll cause catastrophic damage. If I don't...''He shook his head, "The choice is clear." As he said those words, a violet aura began to surround him. "I really didn't want to use this." His sword became engulfged in the awesome power he held. The aura that Hikaru emanated turned his crimson hair completly purple. His eyes turned from a hazel to a floruescent purple color, and his pupils became slitted. The force of this energy ripped off the armor on his arms, and made his tattered trenchcoat fly away. He then looked toward the blast and muttered, "Wolf Tribe Forbidden Art: Celestial Violet Wolf." Hikaru jumped toward the blast, leaving numerous shockwaves from the leap. He then held his sword with both his hands, and used a horizantal slice on the blast, then numerous other cuts in various directions. After all that, he charged energy in his left palm and shot condensed energy at the attack that swallowed all the energy. Resolution of Powers - Aftermath Seisatsu is exhausted from that last attack as it takes alot of power to unify the 3 jewels in that manner, The rift to the afterlife has just closed and he is staring at hikaru. "How was that? Impressed Yet?" "Hmm, from my point of view, I cancelled out your attack, by using my best forme," mused Hikaru. "Although that isn't important now." A momentary haze appeared around Hikaru, then his blade was covered in blood. Sadotsu's blood. Seisatsu's side is bleeding. "Dammit! he got me, i guess he is a worthy opponent, and as such, i will make this vow......I Will Take Him Down With My Claws" Seisatsu is surrounded by a Crimson aura as he grows scales and increases in size, he grows a tail and wings and finally takes a draconian appearance, once he stops glowing hes in his Full Dragon Form. "This is the result of that Vow Hikaru, This is my True Form!" He then had blood spurt out of his right shoulder. Hikaru glared at Sadotsu, "I don't have time to make any jokes, so I'll go right ahead to the massacring Puff the Magic Dragon/You." The wound stops bleeding instantly. "Voltage Surge!" he says as he blast Hikaru with a lightning blast out his mouth "Shut up," Hikaru swatted the lightning blast with his sword, sending it spiraling toward Sadotsu. Seisatsu takes flight and charges a large demonic lightning blast. "Aether's Cross!" he says blasting him with a blast equal to the Gokuryuuha. "Lightning," mused Hikaru. "Boring." He then was on Sadotsu's back, with his sword near the middle of Sadotsu's spine. "One slip up, and you lose your legs and tail." Seisatsu barrel rolls and makes hikaru fall off and he then blast him dead on with another blast. Hikaru looked to see he was close to the ground, then he landed without damaging himself, then jumped back up toward the blast. He charged energy into his sword, and slashed through the blast. The blast then detonated, sending Hikaru speeding toward Sadotsu, with his sword in front of him like the tip of a missile. Seisatsu's jewel in his chest starts to glow and he charges another attack, his claws extend and his fangs grow longer. ''This attack will be my last. "RISING NOVA!" He says as he is shrouded in an aura and he dive bombs Hikaru like a meteor. Hikaru gazed at Sadotsu's attack with soulless, cold eyes. All that could be seen in his eyes was a thirst for battle and blood. He bared his fangs and roared, "Shozoku no Urufu Kinjutsu...KETTEITEKI YAKUSHIN!!!" Hikaru's aura turned from calm purple to a ferocious violet. The energy ripped through the air as if it were rice paper. He then made contact with Sadotsu's chest, and pierced straight through it. Seisatsu gets forcibly transformed into his Human form, he hits the ground hard and finds it hard to stand back up. "Dammit, it didnt work" He says spitefully as he draws his sword and raises it towards the heavens once again "I have no choice, this is a double edge sword and it can kill me, but i have to win, Shounetsujigoku!" he says using his ougi attack once more, knowing the recoil will harm him. "Please work." Hikaru returned to the ground below, and said, "The final attack?" The violet aura around him began to fade. "I'm almost done too." He charged his energy into his sword and said, "Good luck." He dashed toward Sadotsu, with an intent to kill. Hikaru collided with Shounetsujigoku, causing a great and terrible energy to be released from the impact. That caused both Seisatsu and Hikaru to be shot off in different directions. Seitatsu was the one to give, and was blown back to a boulder, knocking him out. Hikaru stood in the center of a crater that was made by the impact. He looked to the sky and said, "Well, that was fun." His purple aura wisped away, returning his eyes and hair to normal color. He stuck his blade in the ground, and coughed up blood. He smirked and said, "That really was a good warm up." He made his way out of the crater, and stopped when he got to the top. He saw that Seitatsu was unconscious near a large boulder. Hikaru walked over to where Seitatsu slept, and said, "You were a worthy adversary. I wish to fight you again, but not now." He thenbent to the ground, and drew a cross inside a 6 pointed star on the ground. Instantly, some medical supplies appeared from the drawing. Hikaru proceded to bandage up Seitatsu, and then himself. After he was done, he left Seitatsu to sleep peacefully.